worldsunitefandomcom-20200214-history
IceFire (Element)
IceFire is an advanced combination, created by combining the elements Fire and Ice. Description IceFire is a very unique and equally complex combination. IceFire users are exceedingly rare: this is due to the fact that IceFire requires knowledge of both Fire and Ice, which are opposite elements. Because these elements are opposite each other in nature, IceFire is a very controversial element among both the Fire-user and Ice-user communities; some believe it should be a forbidden element because of the fact that it brings these opposite elements together. However, IceFire users are as powerful as they are rare, making them very dangerous opponents. Because it combines the common traits of incredibly speed and power among the two elements, said traits are compounded in the IceFire element, making it extremely powerful offensively. The opposing traits of these contrasting elements are also actually capable of complementing each other. Because of Ice's focused nature, IceFire doesn't suffer from the same energy inefficiency of the Fire element. IceFire's form is also based on the Fire element; true to its name, IceFire's appearance is that of an icey blue flame. Because of it's energy-based form, IceFire can be manipulated and reformed much like Fire, rather than the stiff, inflexible form of Ice. In combat, IceFire is a most unusual element. It's form is much like that of Fire, but when it comes into contact with an object, it acts much like Ice, leaving whatever the IceFire came into contact with frozen. However, while Fire increases in heat the more energy put into it, IceFire instead becomes colder as more power is put into it. IceFire is capable of reaching temperatures as low as subzero, which ironically leaves a severe burning sensation for the target because of the cold. Despite its freezing nature, IceFire lacks none of the sheer force of the Fire element, capable of either consuming enemies or explosive impact, leaving everything caught in said explosion "freezerburned". Because of its freezing properties, IceFire can be used for defensive purposes and for altering the environment to the user's favor. IceFire's unique nature comes with several adverse effects however. IceFire almost always has to be used in mid to long range, because like Ice it is capable of freezing the user as well if they aren't cautious in the use of this element. In addition, IceFire is incapable of being used to control the ice left from IceFire attacks; the user must be proficient in cryokinesis or cryomancy to control the ice. While this makes IceFire useful when used in conjunction with an Ice user, it is detrimental if an Ice user is an enemy. This is particularly so because IceFire users rely on the Ice created from attacks to form barriers and other defenses. In fact, IceFire is largely incapable of being useful in any way against the Ice element. IceFire also has a unique relationship with Nitrogen; because of the Fire and Water components of the elements, IceFire and Nitrogen end up cancelling each other out, just leaving a chunk of ice as the result Strong Against (Offensive) *Nature Strong Against (Defensive) *Nitrogen Weak Against (Offensive) *Ice *Nitrogen Weak Against (Defensive) Techniques Category:elements Category:terminology